MORI
by mocyamidala
Summary: Cuando pierdes lo que mas amas sientes que tu vida se ha acabado y solo sigues respirando por obligacion Es un song Fic espero les guste


MORI

Hoy por fin me he decidido a salir de mi encierro pues desde que no estas aquí nada ha sido igual, ya no me queda nada, tu eras mi vida, mi todo. Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer trato de borrar esas imágenes y mis pasos me llevan al Crown y me encuentro con Andrew.

**A: Hermano que milagro como has estado**

**D: Bien Andrew y tu **

**A: Pues no me quejo, ayer estuvieron aquí las chicas y ... perdón no quise incomodarte**

**D: No te preocupes, como han estado espero que bien**

**A: Si afortunadamente y Se...**

**D: Adelante no te apures que cuenta**

**A: Pues pregunto por ti que como has estado ...**

**FLASH BACK**

**S: Hola chicas como están**

**Todas: Bien**

**S: Oigan han visto a Darien **

**Todas con cara de que te pasa**

**S: no me vean lo que pasa es que no lo han visto en el hospital y me preguntaron por él y ...**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Darien fijo su vista en la ventana y su mente empezó a preguntarse porque?**

**Y preguntas por mi que como me va**

**Haber como tome tantas cosas que hable**

**De la soledad**

**Que si estoy bien o mal**

**Que si puedo reír o si puedo llorar**

Porque Quieres saber que ha pasado conmigo, que si te extraño más de lo que creen porque eras mi vida misma pero y que puedo decir 

**Y preguntas por mi por curiosidad**

**Y quisiera decir que te extraño a rabiar**

**Que ya no puedo mas o se me pasara**

**Pero ya no lo se, yo ya no siento mas**

Tu eres mi vida y esta se acabo en el momento en que tu decidiste alejarte para siempre de mi lado, todos creen que no me afecto, pues ven que sonrió , respondo , camino (casi como autómata), oigo (más no escucho), pero en realidad no siente nada , he muerto en vida

**Porque ya no estoy aquí morí**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar**

**Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir**

**Soy el único muerto que puede caminar**

Pero sabes que es lo peor mi querida princesa que mi amor es tan grande por ti que ha durado por mil años y durara por otros mil y que por más que quiero olvidarte no puedo es más no quiero y quisiera decirte que ya no preguntes más por mi , que seas feliz por que yo ...

**Porque ya no estoy aquí, morí**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**No estoy, solo existe este maldito amor**

**Que es mas grande que el sol, no tiene compasión**

No preguntes por mi, porque ya no estoy aquí 

**ya no estoy aquí**

A: Darien, me escuchas 

**D: Claro Andrew**

**A: Estas bien , siento haberla mencionado, pero siempre busca algún pretexto para mencionarte y decir que tenias razón en muchas cosas, no la entiendo **

**Y preguntas por mi de casualidad**

**Si salí a relucir o en la conversación o otra normal**

**si tenia la razón o si yo estaba mal**

**no me puede importar**

D: YO tampoco entiendo, si ya no me quería porque sigue aferrada a hablar de un muerto porque eso es lo que soy Andrew ,un muerto viviente

**Porque ya no estoy aquí morí**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar 

**Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir**

**Soy el único muerto que puede caminar**

A: No digas eso, eres joven vas a encontrar a alguien con quien hacer tu vida D: Andrew te voy a preguntar algo A: Dime D: Realmente crees lo que me estas diciendo? A: ... D: Lo ves ni tu lo crees y sabes porque, porque mi vida sin mi princesa ya no existe, el amor que le tengo es eterno y yo deje de vivir el Día que ella me dijo adiós y quiero pedirte un favor dile que ya no pregunte más, dile que he muerto , porque eso es lo que soy un muerto viviente , por otro lado Andrew gracias por ser mi mejor amigo Adiós Porque ya no estoy aquí, morí 

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi**

**No estoy, solo existe este maldito amor**

**Que es mas grande que el sol no tiene compasión**

**No preguntes por mi porque ya no estoy aquí, ya no estoy aquí**

**A: Darien**

**D: Nos vemos Andrew. **

**Mis pasos me llevan a mi departamento que a pesar de ser pequeño lo siento enorme y frío , veos tus fotos que siguen en el mismo lugar, tomo una de ellas la abrazo a mi pecho , cierro mis ojos dejando libres mis lagrimas que no había dejado salir , grito tu nombre y solo dejo que el tiempo corra **

**SERENA AMOR MIO MORI CUANDO DIJISTE ADIOS, TE AMO**

**Espero les guste y espero comentarios**

**La cancion se llama **


End file.
